I Loved her First BraxOc
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Its the time that people usually dread. They grow up but to Vegeta, its a time that hits him hard.


I Love her First (BraxOc)

**Emerson Drive owns 'I Love her first'. Akira Toriyama owns Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Idea, it came from Emerson Drive while listening to the radio. Please enjoy.**

He shook his head. He couldn't listen to his daughter anymore. He was keeping the moustache whether she liked it or not. He didn't feel old yet maybe it was his way of life or his Saiyan blood.

"Tomorrow." Bulma whispered, curled up against his side. She couldn't believe it one bit. Her daughter – their daughter – was getting married the next day.

"Hopefully he can handle her." Vegeta said, staring up at the dark that was his ceiling. "Like I can with you."

"Jerk." She muttered, getting up and resting her head on the bare chest of her Saiyan Prince.

"You love me like that." He said, pulling the covers closer. He knew Bra could handle herself when it came to men. She was his daughter after all; she had Saiyan blood in her veins.

"Tru . . . e." Bulma said, letting her eyes fall close.

Looking down at the azure hair, he couldn't believe he was a father with this woman that he originally hated. Hell, he hated everyone when he came to Earth. Now he wanted to protect them with his life, especially his family.

"Vegeta are you happy my friend?" Goku exclaimed as he greeted his friend.

Glaring at the younger Saiyan, he raised an eyebrow. Bulma also forced him into another suit, making him want to drive like crazy to get home and get into sweat pants and a wife beater on. He wanted to feel comfortable and normal again.

"Of course Kakarot. It's my daughter." He answered, trying to ignore the hand on his shoulder. He always hated this Saiyan but now he was his friend. Why did the feelings change over the years?

"That's good. Chichi's with her right now. Gohan and them, they should be showing up soon if they already haven't." Goku explained.

"Even the Namekian?" Vegeta inquired. That man, he hated him. The prince wasn't sure why he hated the him and vice versa.

Sighing, he walked to the room where Bra was, hearing his wife, Chichi and Gohan's wife, Videl squealing. Android 18, she was somewhere, possibly floating around.

"Can I come in?" He asked as he stood beside the door.

"Yes." Bulma answered.

It was the moment of truth to the Saiyan. Walking inside, he saw everyone gather around his daughter like she was the newest star in the music business. When they parted for his chance to see her, he felt the air in his lungs escape him.

In the sleeveless, satin dress, she stood. Her eyes were highlighted by black mascara to show off the blue in her eyes. Pale red lipstick painted her lips as her hair was put up into a bun with a few strands falling from the captured hair.

"How do I look Dad?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Beautiful for a Saiyan Princess." He commented, seeing a smile spread across her face. She rushed up, ignoring the usual warning that he gave her and gave him a hug. They may have had worse times but he was that perfect father to her.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing his cheek.

Leaning away, he looked at her. She was all grown up and he couldn't believe it. It seemed like yesterday to the Saiyan prince that she was born and now she's getting married herself.

"Everyone's waiting for you." He said as the other women walked out, leaving him with her.

She smiled before taking his arm and looping hers through his. She was still his daughter even though she was grown up now.

The flower girl – Pan – and the ring bearer – Tarble – walked out to toss the flowers. The maids of honor and the best men stood as the music changed. They stepped out, his eyes seeing Bulma already tearing up. He shook his head at her as they passed. Giving her away, he looked back at his future son-in-law, Keiji.

Afterwards, besides the first dance going to the bride and groom, Vegeta was having a food eating contest with Goku.

"Now it's time for the father daughter dance." The DJ announced into the microphone.

Emerson Drive played as she took his hand and started to dance with him.

"I love you Dad." Bra said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Bra."

**Done, please review.**


End file.
